hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Hall
* |voice = Michelle Asante }} Olivia Hall is a minor antagonist in turned tritagonist, and false antagonist in . She is an young female hacker, who is an ally in the Private Militia in a war against Providence. Biography A young Olivia first met her future boss, Lucas Grey, while he was on a mission to Sierra Leone in 2002. By 2019, she became his right-hand lieutenant and chief hacker, most recently undertaking an operation against Hamsun Oil in Reykjavik, Iceland. Under The Scope The ICA, now starting to realize that they were manipulated by Grey, managed to trace data back to Olivia. This lead them to a training ground in Colorado being used by Grey's militia, a collection of previously unaffiliated mercenaries and political radicals. 47 infiltrated the camp, killed four of Grey's most talented mercenaries, and investigated his files. After Agent 47 eliminated the four mercenaries, Grey watched him through the scope of a sniper rifle from a nearly hill while in contact with Olivia. She rightly assumes the ICA found the Colorado camp by tracing her, and feels very guilty before Grey tells her "You did well Olivia, I am proud of you. Now listen. The ICA knows about you. They kept you alive because they needed you and now they don't. We won't talk again. Not until the storm is over". As she fears for her life, Grey further calms her down by explaining he knows 47 better than anyone. Turning the Tide Following 47’s assassination of Alma Reynard and Providence defectors Robert and Sierra Knox, Olivia contacts Grey from Berlin expressing her concern that trying to appeal to 47 is too risky due to his apparent alliance with the enemy. Despite her qualms, Grey asks her to help him infiltrate Ether’s headquarters in Johannesburg to acquire an antidote to 47’s amnesia from his years as an experiment. Olivia is proven wrong when Grey is ultimately able to convince 47 of their childhood pact to take Providence down. She meets 47 and Diana Burnwood for the first time at Grey’s Berlin safehouse, where she explains that after Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer’s death, his estate was purchased by Ether, who would go on to make an antidote to 47’s memory loss. Presenting the stolen antidote to them, she persuades a reluctant Diana to help them fight the “status quo.” Kidnapping the Constant Olivia, along with Grey and Diana, aids in 47’s mission to Whittleton Creek, Vermont, with the goal of locating the whereabouts of Providence’s top controller, the Constant. She suggests they track the coffin of his deceased predecessor, Janus, in order to lure him out, and she briefs the team on their next destination: the Isle of Sgàil, headquarters of The Ark Society. Pursuing the Partners After the team kidnaps the Constant and from him learns the names of The Partners, Providence’s three chief executives, Olivia deduces that the names are dead ends due to their fake obituaries online. After a tip from the Constant to “follow the money,” she and Diana concoct a plan for 47 to steal their bank account data from the Milton-Fitzpatrick branch in New York. While Grey and 47 travel stateside, Olivia and Diana remain in supervision of the Constant on Grey’s freighter moored somewhere in the North Sea. In the wake of the heist, Olivia was able to decrypt the data and isolate the three Partners’ accounts, discovering payments made out to HAVEN, a Maldives-based company that creates new identities for wealthy criminals. Thanks to 47’s elimination of HAVEN’s senior officials, Olivia is able to penetrate their servers and acquire the Partners’ new identities and locations. However, she also uncovers that the controlling shares of Providence were unexpectedly reallocated to Arthur Edwards, the Constant, who only recently escaped his captivity. Nevertheless, she texts Grey, waiting in the Maldives, that their mission is still green. Abilities * Hacking: One of her most profound traits is that she is truly a master hacker. Relationships Lucas Grey Lucas Grey is an ally of Olivia Hall and her partner in crime of taking down Providence. Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:HITMAN™ 2 Characters